


Bruised Cheek, Happy Heart

by Cosmic_Files



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Abuse, Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Love, Past, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files
Summary: Trigger Warning: This does mention abuse but does not go into detail.This is a one shot.  I always wanted to write how Jed told Abbey that he loves her.  I never saw it in a overly romantic-soapyish type way.  But an every day moment where he wasn't quite expecting it to leave his mouth.  Hope you enjoy!





	Bruised Cheek, Happy Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: This does mention abuse but does not go into detail. 
> 
> This is a one shot. I always wanted to write how Jed told Abbey that he loves her. I never saw it in a overly romantic-soapyish type way. But an every day moment where he wasn't quite expecting it to leave his mouth. Hope you enjoy!

Abbey held back her words as she gently rubbed away the dry, crusted blood around Jed’s nostril.  She knew what happened. She knew it every time that Jed came home from visiting his father. She gently lifted his chin up, tenderly touching around his nose and cheekbones.  At least nothing was broken this time. She bit her lip, holding back a sigh. 

 

“Just say it.” Jed said as they made eye contact.  

 

Abbey bit her lip as she finished cleaning him up.  There was already a deep purple bruise that had blossomed on his cheek, “I wish you would stop seeing him,” She finally answered. Honestly. 

 

“He is my father Abbey.  A father that provides for me as I go to school.” He said gently. 

 

“A father who thinks he has the right to beat his son every time that he goes to see him Jed! You are better than that! You are so smart and wonderful and he doesn’t see that! He doesn’t see any of that! Just because he takes care of you does not obligate that he has the right to beat you! You owe him nothing!” She snapped. 

 

Jed took a deep breath, “I know Abbey.” 

 

She cupped his cheek that wasn’t hurt, “Please stop going and seeing him,” She said softly.  She felt Jed cover her hand with his. Her eyes were begging him desperately. 

 

“He is dying...Abbey.  He has cancer.” 

 

“Rightfully so! I never say that about anyone!” She snapped angrily.  She couldn’t understand how Jed could still love his father so much after all that he has put him through. 

 

Jed stood, “I know you don’t understand Abbey, but promise me this... if or when we have children, we will never hit them.” He said solemnly. 

 

Abbey felt herself softening, “Okay,” She responded as she felt his hands go to her hips. 

 

“I love you Abbey.” Jed said.  He felt his eyebrows shoot skywards.  He had never said those words before, but he had thought them numerous times. 

 

Abbey smiled, “Jed, you stubborn bastard! I love you too.” 


End file.
